SasuHina Encounter
by MikaMika13
Summary: Yap! Another SasuHina story! This time fully finished!
1. Target ch1

_What's written in __**-...- **__means a person talking._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So __**I APOLOGIZE **__about it… _

_**Please**__ don't get angry about it..!_

SasuHina. Encounter: Target. Ch1.

Who was this odd girl? Her hair always picked up, hiding her eyes behind glasses, looking always down, watching not to fall, always keeping distance from everyone…

Has she ever spoken to anyone? Does she have any friends? Does she even speaks at all?

It was a new high school year… Last year she had to stay in this school and all that she wished, was to be unnoticed and alone. She succeeded all these years, so why wouldn't she succeed this one too? Well… It wasn't meant to stay this way.

-Hyuuga Hinata. – Said the teacher. He was actually handsome, a teacher who had accident years ago and now had a bandage over his left eye.

It was an English lecture and teacher was saying her name only because she had to read something.

Hinata stood up and took her book in hands. –No, no. The principal was asking for you. – Said the teacher, Kakashi, and smiled.

Hinata quietly sighed and went over to teachers' side. –Um… Do you know why? – Hinata asked quietly and Kakashi shake his head. –No. – He quietly answered and Hinata left.

The girl, who looked so nerdy and always kept her distance to be alone, could speak. She actually had a nice voice.

When Hinata entered principals' office she sighed. The women who sat in the chair didn't look at all how everyone expected the principal to look like. No one could tell that she was already over fifty years old as she looked the way twenty-five years old women would look.

-Did you asked for me principal Tsunade? – Politely asked Hinata. Her eyes, as always, were enchained to the ground, her hands locked behind her back, her hair picked up and voice quiet.

-Called your dads assistant and told that your dad doesn't feel well. He asked for you to go home so take your things and go home. – Said the principal and sighed. Hinata just nodded; there was no need to say anything.

As soon as she left the school ground, she saw a big car. It was _Hummer _and Hinata smiled. Yes, she actually did smile. She smiled a lot.

As soon as she reached the car, she loosen her hair and took of the fake glasses.

-Sorry Hinata that we had to distract you from the lessons, but we have some work to do. – Said the woman who was sitting next to Hinata.

-Mm, that's okay Kurenai-San. There wasn't anything interesting at all. – Said Hinata and smiled. It was a stunning smile and even in this nerdy school uniform Hinata looked stunning.

Her eyes were so bright and so breathtaking, her long dark midnight hair contrasted with her pearl white and smooth skin, her reddish lips was screaming for a light touch and her whole appearance was just too amazing, that everyone wished to stay beside her.

-What we have today? – Asked Hinata, her voice now much louder and much more beautiful than she spoke at school. Her voice always brought the most pleasant feeling to the ones she spoke to.

-Today we have a photo shooting for the couple magazine called _*Love affected._ – The woman said and smiled. She looked a lot like a model and she was when she was younger and didn't wait for the child at the moment.

-And who is the male model? – Asked Hinata and smiled.

-It's Uchiha Sasuke. He just recently started his modeling career and this might as well be his debut as a male model. – Kurenai looked at some papers.

-He already had some modeling for some male journals and is pretty well known among the girls as the _*Black Prince._ – Kurenai looked through the window. –We're here. – She said and smiled.

-Uchiha Sasuke… He is pretty well known around the school too. In our school he has the reputation as the heartless prince as he never answers a girls confession, yet offers sex if the girl is okay with it. As I have heard, he is the guy everyone would want. – Hinata giggled.

She has been in the same school and in the same classroom with Uchiha Sasuke for whole eleven years. This was the last one she had to spend with him, yet she never even looked properly at him… She wasn't interested.

-I will call over the make-up artist while you put on the clothes. – Said Kurenai when they entered the changing room.

Yes, that was it… Hinata was a first class model who still was in her last year of high school. No one knew who she was… Hinata Hyuuga was totally different from the person who the _*Hime_ was. _Hime_ was the girl who was very popular as much among the girls as much among the boys.

She was outgoing, smiling, cheerful, happy and always got attention that she didn't asked for… But she was the *_Hime_ who was supposed to be this way as she was a model.

Hyuuga Hinata was exact opposite of the girl who was going to leave her changing room any moment. Hinata was the girl who stayed unnoticed. She was the girl who nearly never spoke, the girl who didn't chatter around, who didn't laugh out loud, the girl who kept her distance and enjoyed it…

When _*Hime_ stopped in front of the camera, she froze for a moment.

It wasn't a surprise why everyone were so attracted to Uchiha Sasuke… To the prince who actually made it seem that he hated people.

He was so beautiful and regal… The deep black eyes looked so closed and cold, the gallant feature of his was breathtaking and amazing, the face lines and lips were perfect… It wasn't strange that he was called the _*Prince_, but Hinata wasn't sure should he be called the *_Black Prince _nor the _*Heartless Prince_. He was different.

Hinata headed over to introduce herself.

-Hello. I am _*Hime._ The female model with who you will work for today. – Hinata smiled at him. The smile was welcoming and bright, the way it always was.

On Sasuke's lips appeared a smirk, whether it was due to Hinata's smile, whether on the thoughts he had in his head.

-Uchiha Sasuke. – Sasuke said leaning closer to Hinata and then stopping. Hinata smiled and turned around; the way Sasuke behaved just a moment ago wasn't a surprise to her… He always was so forward taking when it was relating to girls.

-Maybe we can start as there is a lot of work to do? – Asked Hinata, smiling as if nothing happened. She could control herself as it wasn't something new to work with male models and it didn't matter how intimated in the pictures she had to be with him as it was just a work… She was used to it.

Hinata looked at the clock on the wall in her changing room and sighed. It was already 11 PM and Hinata still had to do some homework.

As soon as she was out of the studio where they took the photos, she put on her glasses, took her hair up, her eyes enchained with the ground once again and there she was… The model _*Hime_ was gone and plain Hyuuga Hinata was back.

Was it something from above that hated her this much or it was a karma for something that she didn't remember, but Hinata was sure, this was bad.

She bumped into a person… It wouldn't be bad if it would have been anyone else… Anyone, but him…

-Hey, watch where you go! – The guy yelled at Hinata and sighed. She was on the ground, his heavy bag on top of her.

Hinata took the bag of and handed it to Sasuke. –Excuse me. – She mumbled, hoping that he will not notice the light similarity to the voice that _*Hime._

-Hey aren't you… - Oh gosh… Did he really knew who Hinata was? – From my school? – Sasuke asked, he had his voice still annoyed, his face grimaced in anger.

It was obvious that Hinata was from the same school he was. She was wearing the same uniform she had on before.

-Why are you here alone this late? – Asked Sasuke, he still sounded annoyed, but his face wasn't grimaced in anger anymore. Hinata couldn't tell him the reason why, then all this hard effort to stay unnoticed would be for nothing.

-Don't tell me you were stalking on me to confess or something? – He got angry again. How Hinata could let him think this way and even get angry!

-No… I… I was actually waiting for _*Hime_ as I wanted her autograph, but it seems that she already left. – Hinata mumbled quietly and Sasuke sighed. What else could she say?

-Do you need a walk to home? – Asked Sasuke. He was indifferent. Of course he was, it was unnecessary whether she will answer yes or no as it wouldn't make any difference for him.

-No. I live nearly. – Hinata said, still facing the ground.

-Don't stay out alone so late, it might be dangerous. – Sasuke said and smiled. It was different from the smirk he had when he greeted _*Hime_. It was a totally different feeling he shoved.

-What's your name? – Sasuke asked and Hinata finally looked at him, but he couldn't see it as it was too dark already for him to notice those bright eyes unbelievingly looking straight at him.

Why would he even want to know the name of such a plain and nerdy girl?

-Hyuuga Hinata. – Hinata answered, it would be impolite if she wouldn't have.

-Okay, see you. – Sasuke answered and turned around. Hinata turned to the other side and took the path that will not cross the famous _*Prince_ path.

Hinata was standing in schools corridor. There were many girls and boys who stood there too, but Hinata was standing alone enjoying the feeling of being unnoticed.

-Kyaaa! It's the Prince! – Hinata heard a girl from the other corner of the corridor screaming. That one scream followed others which were filled with compliments and admiration towards the person who passed by them. Even some boys were interested to say something to him.

When Sasuke reached Hinata, she was sure that Sasuke already forgot about yesterday. She was sure that he would forget about her name the moment he will turn around, but it didn't happen exactly that way.

He took out a paper from his pocked and handed it to Hinata. –Here, it's what you wanted to get yesterday. – He said and for a short moment Hinata noticed that he smiled, but then her eyes enchained with ground again and Sasuke was gone from her vision, except for his legs.

Why didn't he leave? Hinata took the paper already… Did he waited for her to say thank you?

-Thank you. – Hinata mumbled and her heart nearly stopped when she felt Sasuke's finger on her left cheek.

-I am glad that you were safe getting home, Hyuuga Hinata. – Sasuke whispered in her right ear. That surprised her even more… Not only he remembered what she said she wanted to get yesterday, he even remembered her name… And was glad that she is safe…

Was he only playing with her? Hinata was sure he was…

-I am grateful for what you did, but… But could you not bother me from now on? – Hinata whispered. Sasuke was still near her face, so near that it even started to bother Hinata even if it wasn't something new for her.

-Hn. – Sasuke mumbled, he was annoyed again; his face grimaced in anger again. What made him angry again! It was hard for Hinata to understand. –You owe me now. – Sasuke whispered and then continued his way to the classroom where Hinata was supposed to be in a few minutes too.

She could feel all the stares on her… Hello! How could Sasuke make a move on the nerdy girl?

Hinata knew, this wasn't the first time for Sasuke to do these kinds of things towards girls, but those were always the naïve, popular girls, not someone like Hinata…

Hinata was his next target.


	2. Making You Fall ch2

_What's written in __**-...- **__means a person talking._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So __**I APOLOGIZE **__about it… _

_**Please**__ don't get angry about it..!_

SasuHina. Encounter: Make you fall. Ch2.

Hinata was standing in a big room, looking at the cover of the magazine _*Love Affected. _It was the day of release of this journal and there where many people surrounding her.

Sasuke was somewhere in the other corner of the room, surrounded by the most female who was invited to this release. Not to mention the fact that his both hands were holding two different girls and one was kissing his neck.

Hinata grimaced. He didn't do anything to Hyuuga Hinata for the month that passed since the day he gave her the paper with _*Hime_'s autograph. She still had it in her school uniform and it was kind of funny that she was the one who gave the autograph to Sasuke on the photo shooting day and then the next day to receive it back.

Sasuke made his way over to Hime with a smirk on his face.

-What are you doing after the party? – Asked Sasuke. Hinata could easily understand what was he thinking about and she had no intentions to do it.

-I am going over to my boy – friends' house. – Hinata answered. She didn't meant her boyfriend, she meant her male friend with who she had good relationship.

-Oh, that's sad. I thought you didn't have a boyfriend. – Sasuke said and smirked once again. It was annoying that he thought of Hime as of an easy going girl.

That was true that most of the models were easy going about this and that they surely would go home with the Prince, but Hinata wasn't that way. She still had her pride and she treasured herself much more than any other girl would.

-Sorry to disappoint you, but I bet there are lot more women who would accept your invitation right away or even invite you. – Hinata said and giggled. She smiled her usual bright smile and looked over to the stage where the _*Love Affected_ redactor just appeared.

When finally he said his speech, he finally decided to show the cover of the next journal.

It was amazing… Not just amazing! It was stunning!

Sasuke's and Hinata's lips where lightly touching each others, Sasuke's face was hardly seen. Hinata's cheek was wet; there was a tear on her check. The picture told about the hard love they had and it showed the love they had towards each other. It was as if, it was lovers last kiss.

Of course it was only one of the pictures that were in the journal, there were a lot more, but this made the best impression.

Sasuke looked amazed by the picture. Of course, this was the first time he was working with professionals and it was really amazing.

Not to mention that Hinata herself was amazed that this was the picture that took it's pace on the magazine cover.

Hinata was tired when entered school. Last night she left the party when it was already over the midnight and it took some time for Hime to become Hinata again to visit her male friend Kiba.

People in the school chattered about the new magazine where the Prince was with Hime.

-Look! They really suit each other! I would want to see them together! – One of Hinata's classmates said. She sighed.

-Didn't you liked Sasuke! – Her friend answered. It was actually funny to listen to the things that other where talking about. –I do! But I know that I could only have IT with him… - The same girl answered. That was saddening that girls where so over the Prince when actually he was not the best person.

-I wonder what kind of person Hime is! There is no information about her, except the stage name, her age and portfolio. She is so mysterious! And no one has ever seen her outside on the street! Is she hiding or something? – Another of the girls spoke. It was enough for Hinata. That's why she hide the fact that she was Hime.

Hinata left the classroom and went to bathroom. It was still the break so she didn't bother to hurry up.

On her way back, she saw Uchiha Sasuke to enter the school. He was nearly late, but he always was and Hinata guessed that it was because he wanted some rest from the fan girls.

Hinata didn't bother to even look at him. He didn't even spoke to her for a month and Hinata was already sure that he was not going to do anything to her.

As soon as Sasuke reached Hinata's side, he took her hand and pulled her inside of the closest classroom that was empty and dark.

Hinata looked surprised, but she was glad that it was so dark. She didn't want Sasuke to find out that she was Hime.

-What are you doing? – Hinata asked, her voice quiet as always, her hands behind her back, only her eyes were trying to find the man who was somewhere in front of her.

-I told you, you owe me. – Sasuke answered. His voice was deep and manly, the seriousness in his voice somehow made Hinata worried.

Her eyes quite fast got accustomed to the dark and she could see Sasuke's features. She was sure that Sasuke could see her features too.

The moment Sasuke reached out for Hinata's face, she knew that something is going to happen, but she didn't even imagine that it would be something like this.

Sasuke pulled Hinata's head closer to his and then kissed. He forced his tongue in her mouth and took the taste of Hinata away.

She didn't move, she couldn't.

Sasuke's other hand found Hinata's left leg, he pulled it up and then grabbed her butt. Hinata could only think about the unusually high temperature of Sasuke's body that made her so insane.

Sasuke's hand glissaded to Hinata's pussy and found touched her clitoris through the panties she was wearing. It was funny how Hinata reacted… She actually let out a moan which was muted by the kiss.

When Sasuke was about to put his hand inside her panties, Hinata finally was able to push him away, putting all the force she had.

Sasuke had a smile on his face, a smile that he never showed to the model Hime.

-Why did you pushed me away? You enjoyed it. – Sasuke said and looked at his wet finger, which just a moment ago still were between Hinata's legs.

-No, I didn't. – Hinata whispered. She still had the shock affect, but she was able to talk. –Your body tells the exact opposite. – Sasuke licked his fingers and Hinata looked away.

Even if Sasuke couldn't see it, she was embarrassed to the bone and was blushing the way she never had.

-I already asked you once to not to bother me, why did you do these kind of things? – Hinata asked, still keeping her eyes away from Sasuke, but not enchained to the ground anymore.

-Why don't you want this? Everyone wants to do this with me… - Sasuke said, not he looked annoyed and angry again. Then again, why would he get this angry?

-I don't want this! I hate you! – Hinata answered. Her voice still was quiet, but the poisonous tone made Sasuke kind of surprised. How could anyone hate him and not want to do these kind of things with him!

-These kind of things are supposed to be done only with the person you like. – Hinata mumbled and Sasuke sighed.

Hinata finally looked at him. He was smiling the way he never before had. –I understand… - Sasuke said and Hinata felt relieved.

Then Sasuke's face turned to scary and cautionary. –I am going to flirt with you, then toss you. I'm going to send mixed messages to you, hit on your friends, lie to you. Then I will lead you on so you fall for me. I'll make you happy for a night, but tomorrow I'll totally ignore you. You'll be the one I turn to when I need for a friend or a confidence boost. – Sasuke was angry again.

The annoyed tone scared Hinata for some reason… She was sure, that Sasuke wasn't going to just simply give this all up.

-Know what the best part is? You can't do anything about it because you love me and you don't want to lose me. – Sasuke moved closer to Hinata and touched her face. Why did he had to say this all! It was already hard to be unnoticed since the moment he first spoke to her in school!

-Hn. – Sasuke mumbled and then turned around to leave the classroom.

Right, the bell already rang, the lesson had started and there was no reason to stay here any longer.

Hinata broke down to the ground, her heart beating rapidly, her breathing swallow, her eyes big… She was trembling, not sure was it due to what he said or did… But Hinata knew, this was not going to end well.

Her school uniform was messed up, her hair half loosen and she knew she had to go to bathroom and fix everything… But she didn't have the strength to stand up… She sat there trembling for five more minutes, then tears filled her eyes, but she tried not to cry.

She still had to return to classes.

Ten minutes later Hinata entered her classroom, Sasuke sitting in his seat as if nothing happened, others students giving her strange frown.

Hinata walked over to teacher and told that she doesn't feel well and was going to head home… Of course he didn't mind as Hinata was paler than usual and she really didn't looked that good.

Hinata took her purse and headed to the exit of the class. The last glance she gave Sasuke, was the less she had to do.

Sasuke smiled at her, his eyes undressing Hinata with the look. Hinata blushed and quickly left the classroom.

Was he really serious about making her fall for him?


	3. Hidden Secret ch3

_What's written in __**-...- **__means a person talking._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So __**I APOLOGIZE **__about it… _

_**Please**__ don't get angry about it..!_

SasuHina. Encounter: Hidden Secret. Ch3.

The more Hinata thought about it, the scarier it got… Why would Uchiha Sasuke bother her with things like these? Why would he want to make Hinata fall for him?

It was useless anyway as Hinata was more attracted to the nature of the person, not to the appearance. And Hinata was really well informed about the kind of guys Sasuke was… She had to work with a lot of them.

-Hime, would you please hurry up? – Her thoughts interrupted Kurenai. Hinata was already for fifteen minutes taking a rest and drinking coffee. She was standing on the balcony and looking at the nice view from tenth floor.

-Yes, I will be right there. – Hinata answered and smiled. She had to return to work and take the perfect picture for the new product of cosmetics industry. It was a new perfume which Hinata liked a lot.

When the work was done, Hinata headed to her changing room. As soon as she changed, someone knocked on the door. –Come in. – Hinata said and looked at the visitors.

They entered the place singing a Happy Birthday song… Right, it was Hinata's eighteenth birthday and she forgot about it.

-Thank you, everyone! You didn't have to bother and prepare a surprise for me! – Hinata said with her bright smile on her face.

When she got home, after she took all the presents, she sighed in relief. It really was for best that she lived alone since her modeling career increased.

She got a message… Actually, this late there were only few persons who could bother her… And the one who send the message wasn't in the list of Hinata's expectations.

'Happy Birthday Hyuuga Hinata! I hope that you spent this day happily with your friends and family. Strange that your birthday is the same day as Hime, but I guess that makes you even happier as you are her fan!

I wish you the best! Kiss you! Uchiha Sasuke!'

Hinata fall in her bed and sighed. She didn't see Sasuke for a whole three weeks, since the day he promised to make her fall for him. Why? 'Cause Hinata skipped school and spent a lot more time on her work.

And how did Sasuke got her number anyway..?

The morning when Hinata finally returned to school, in front of her locker was a red rose bouquet. The sender was Uchiha Sasuke and it started to bother Hinata. Why did he have to do this!

She froze when familiar warm hands wrapped around her waist and hot lips touched her pale cheek.

-How are you doing? – A whisper was heard. Hinata was glad that she was the only one who was there… Except for the speaker, Sasuke.

-Let me go. – Hinata whispered and Sasuke sighed. –Sorry, I forgot that you still have no feelings towards me. – Sasuke mumbled in return and Hinata turned around.

She only for a second saw Sasuke's face and the things which he did last time came to her mind. Hinata still could remember the taste of his tongue in her mouth, she still could remember the hot touch he had, she still remembered the feeling of his lips on hers and she will never forget how violently he made her wet.

-I think I am starting to like you Hinata. – Sasuke said and reached for her face. Hinata made a step back, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks, but she bumped in to her own locker and started to tremble.

-Don't touch me. – She muttered. Sasuke at first hesitated to stop, but then remembered his goal… He wanted to make her fall for him and it would be impossible if she would have feared him.

-Sorry… I guess I will head to the classroom. – Sasuke said and turned to leave.

Hinata was glad that he didn't notice her blush… She was glad that he didn't notice the light trembling in her beautiful voice… She was glad that he left.

-I didn't bring an umbrella. – Hinata mumbled when lessons were over. It was pouring outside and Hinata didn't have any intention to go home when it was raining this much as she couldn't get ill.

Today she had a free day from work, no reason why someone would come and pick her up and it would be a bother to explain everything if someone saw the car that arrived after Hinata.

Someone stopped beside her and opened an umbrella above both of them. –Should I escort you to your house? – Asked the man. Only now Hinata noticed how much taller he was.

-I will wait until the rain stops. – Hinata quietly said, her eyes again enchained with the ground, her hands found their place behind her features. This was how Hinata protected herself from others, showing that there was nothing to hide and that she didn't want to communicate with anyone.

-I promise, I will leave as soon as you will be in front of your house or else I will wait with you when rain stops. – Sasuke answered and Hinata sighed.

-Okay, let's go. – Hinata said and they headed to Hinata's house.

On their way both ignored the looks that people gave… They ignored the people who tried to start a conversation or take a photo. This was another reason why Hinata didn't wanted anyone to find out who she actually was.

-That night you said you lived nearby, but this is the exact opposite of the way you went. – Sasuke said, when Hinata pointed on the house she lived in. –I guess I should have escorted you home back then too. – Sasuke looked at Hinata and smiled.

She only saw it with the corner of her eye, but her heart reacted and Hinata looked away. So Sasuke could be kind and he actually didn't seem so bad at all!

Oh, but Hinata remembered why he was like this… He wanted to break Hinata and make her suffer so she quickly left Sasuke's side.

-I didn't want to cross the same path as you did. – Hinata said when Sasuke still could hear it. He was surprised that anyone could say something like this. –Thank you. – Added Hinata and entered her house.

When she locked the doors, she finally sighed in relief and felt safe. It was unbelievable that Sasuke actually could make her heart race faster only by smiling at her… This was bad, really bad!

For Sasuke it seemed strange that Hinata was living alone at her age. His guess was that maybe her family was gone like his, but he didn't bother to think about it more than a few seconds.

It was a catastrophe when Kurenai told Hinata that she had to do a project with Uchiha Sasuke as everyone were really pleased with the last job they did together. The project was going to last for two weeks.

The worst part of it was that Hinata had other jobs too and so she had to skip school again.

When the first week passed she got a text message from Sasuke when she was ignoring his calls for the whole week.

'Hey! I am worried! Are you sick? Or maybe already dead! Could you at least answer me so I know that you are alive! Please, I am worried sick and I miss you. Every day I enter school and look for your nice feature in corridors, but you're not there… I miss the feeling of your presence!

Love, Sasuke!'

Hinata sighed. –Idiot, I am with you every day after school. – Hinata mumbled and sighed. She would have felt guilty if she made him worried even more… Well, Hinata wasn't even sure was he actually worried at all, but she decided to answer… Only with one sentence: 'I am not dead.'

That was all that Hinata could take the liberty for… She was actually scared that one day Sasuke will make her heart beat rapidly only by entering the room and that was not allowed…

Her phone vibrated again. Another message from him.

'I am worried sick and all that I get for answer is "I am not dead"! That's not funny Hina! If you will not answer me properly, I will start to hate you! When you will be back to school? Sasuke.'

Hinata sighed. If he wanted a proper answer, he will get it. 'I don't mind if you hate me, I mind if you like me!' Hinata typed and for a second hesitated to send it.

Wasn't she sure about the thing she just wrote? Didn't Hinata already decided to stay away from him? Yes, she did and then pressed the SEND button. Hinata hopped that this would keep him away from her.

The second week of the *_Prince & Hime_ project came to an end, there was still no answer from Sasuke since she sent him the last text and Hinata was kind of relieved… Still Hinata wasn't sure why she worried about it little bit.

For whole two weeks he was acting like a total asshole, using every opportunity to ask Hime to spend with him one night together… Would he act differently if he knew who the Hime was?

The day was over, everyone congratulated each other with finally finishing this hard and tiring project, but they were happy as they expected good results from it.

Hinata left them as soon as it was possible; she changed and for the first time risked to go for 100% back to being the Hyuuga Hinata in the working place. She took her hair up, put on glasses, put on some plain clothes, enchained her eyes with the ground, took her back and left the working place. She will never forget this mistake…

Hinata looked at the handsome guy, who was standing nearly the entrance. She was sure that he saw Hinata coming out from the building where only the working stuff was allowed in… It was the biggest mistake she could have made.

-I… I can… - But she couldn't continue. How could she explain herself at the moment? That she was stalking on Hime? No, there were many people who watched over the entrance so no other than the working staff could enter this place.

Sasuke surely made his way over to Hinata. He took of Hinata's fake glasses, crashing them in hand. With other hand he pulled out the beautiful buckle that was holding her hair up… It was the end.

-So this is the reason why both of you stayed away from me. – Sasuke said, he was angry as hell… -This is the secret that you hide… - Sasuke moved closer to Hinata. She was frightened.

-I will make sure you'll say you love me. – Sasuke mumbled and turned around. Why did he had to say something like this at the moment when Hinata's years long effort was find out to be for nothing?

She was already scared that he found out her hidden secret.


	4. Smile ch4

_What's written in __**-...- **__means a person talking._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So __**I APOLOGIZE **__about it… _

_**Please**__ don't get angry about it..!_

SasuHina. Encounter: Smile. Ch4.

Hinata unsurely entered the classroom. Sasuke wasn't sitting in his place; of course he wasn't as there still was some time until the lessons started. He never came earlier.

Hinata left her bag in her place and headed out of the classroom as the other students were annoyingly loud about the new Hime's photo shoot on the new cosmetic product. For sure, today they seemed too loud… Maybe because Hinata couldn't normally sleep last two nights since Sasuke found out about Hinata being Hime.

Hinata decided to take a walk, a walk to the entrance, but she stayed in the place where barely anyone passed by, and even if someone did, they never noticed anyone else, as that someone else wasn't seen.

The lessons were about to start when Sasuke entered school. He noticed the familiar shoes in the place where no one usually passed by and, as soon as he changed his shoes, he made his way over to girl who no one knew.

When Sasuke's feature appeared in front of her, her breath was taken away… What was he going to say!

But he was quiet. He just looked at Hinata and then smirked. –How could I not notice how similar you two are! Who could have thought that Hime was… - But Hinata already was holding his mouth closed by her hand.

-Please, don't say it out loud. What if someone hears it! – Hinata said and looked at Sasuke with desperate look. Really, why Hinata always did something that made Sasuke to want to do mean things to her?

Hinata took her hand away and the exact same moment Sasuke pushed Hinata against the wall that was behind her. His hand found Hinata's bra clasp and opened it so his other hand could easily slip under it, in his way to Hinata's breast bringing her light shiver by the touch on her stomach.

Hinata immediately blushed and looked away from Sasuke while his hand slid down to her panties, comfortably making its way on her pussy. Hinata let out a moan which Sasuke muted by a kiss.

Then he turned Hinata around, Hinata putting her hands against the wall, clenching them while Sasuke pushed his finger in Hinata's pussy. She let out a loud moan.

-What was that? – Suddenly someone asked. The girl who spoke was somewhere behind the lockers. Imagining the reaction that they could have if they saw what Sasuke was doing to Hinata at the moment, made her somehow more embarrassed, but at the same time hornier.

Hinata was about to let out another moan, when Sasuke pushed his other hands thumb in her mouth which Hinata tried not to bite too hardly.

-I don't know! We are late, let's hurry up! – The other girl said and they heard how they left.

Sasuke suddenly stopped and Hinata fell to the ground. –Why did you do this? – She asked, her body lightly trembling, at the moment not because she was scared. –It was a punishment because you made a fool out of me. – Sasuke said glaring at her.

Hinata looked at herself, her uniform totally messed up, her bra pushed up to her shoulders, her panties wet near her kneels, her body trembling… But why? She wasn't scared at the moment at all.

-It's because I didn't let you come. – Sasuke mumbled and turned around. At the moment he was sure that Hinata will stop coming to school from this way. He was sure that Hinata will leave right away when she will get her bag. –The old glasses looked better on you. I am leaving to the classroom. – Sasuke said and left Hinata alone.

Why did he said anything about her new glasses? He was the one who broke the old ones and he was the one who didn't gave them back to Hinata!

She quickly pulled up her panties and rushed to bathroom where fixed her bra, uniform and calmed little bit down… She wasn't going to run away.

Hinata entered the classroom and apologized to the teacher for being late. Sasuke was waiting when Hinata will tell about her feeling not well, but she didn't say a word about it and headed to her seat.

When she sat down, Sasuke still could notice how her body trembled, he could still see how horribly her legs trembled, trying to press against each other as hard as it was possible. Hinata didn't wanted anyone to touch her any more.

The next day, for everyone's surprise, Sasuke came to school earlier… But Hinata wasn't there. He guessed, that Hinata decided to leave school. After all, how could she stay here when someone used her body so violently?

But no, Hinata already told once that she wasn't going to run away, she decided to keep on coming to school, keep on her work and keep on seeing Sasuke even if that was the last she wanted to do.

When in the last moment Hinata rushed in classroom, right before teacher appeared there, Sasuke sighed in relief. It would be sad if Sasuke had to find a new toy.

After school Hinata headed out to her house. She was glad that Sasuke didn't bother her… But there were other problems.

On her way some of other school girls stopped her. They wanted to talk, at least that's what they said, so they went over to a place where barely any people passed. It was a mistake.

One of the girls pushed Hinata against the wall, her breathing stopped for a few seconds because of the hit.

-Who the hell do you think you are! Flirting with Sasuke and making him run after you! – The same girl asked. Other three just stood there glaring at her. Hinata knew this day may come, but not so soon.

Hinata kept quiet. What could she answer anyway? And it would be a risk to even look at them so they could find out that she was the Hime.

The same girl suddenly kicked her in face. Hinata didn't let out a sound even if her mouth filled with blood. Then the next hit came and Hinata fell on the ground, hitting her foreheads upper part. Hinata sat up, blood slowly streaming down her face, but she just kept quiet.

The other of the four girls decided to pull Hinata by her hair, but, as soon as she reached out for her hair, someone stopped her hand.

Sasuke gave a glare to the girls who just beat up Hinata. They didn't know what to do and run away. That was for the best.

Sasuke looked at Hinata who was looking straight him in the eyes, smiling so innocently and so gratefully as if he was the only person in the whole world for her.

-Thank you. – Hinata mumbled and the same moment passed out. Guess she hit her head much harder than she thought at the beginning.

When Hinata opened her eyes, she was lying in her bed, her school uniform still put on, a headband around her head, a metal taste in her mouth.

-Finally awake. – Someone mumbled. Hinata looked at the speaker, her head hurt badly. Hinata wanted to say something, but it was useless, her tongue hurt badly too.

-Don't try to speak. You bitted on your tongue when that girl hit you for the first time. – Sasuke said and Hinata looked away. Was he there when she was hit for the first time too!

-Doctor came over, he said you have a slight concussion and the tongue should get better in a few days, until then you need to eat only some yoghurt or stuff like that. – Sasuke continued.

Hinata reached out for her phone. When she finished typing anything and send the message, Sasuke's phone vibrated.

'Thank you. Sorry for all the troubles I give you. Didn't meant to make you all this against your will. You should have just called an ambulance left me there. '

That's what the message said. Sasuke sighed. –Idiot, I am not such a heartless person… - Sasuke mumbled and then smiled at Hinata. This bright and capturing smile was the smile that a bad person would never be able to make… Maybe only Sasuke as he could do anything.

Sasuke leaned and kissed Hinata forehead. –If you need anything, send me a text. – Sasuke said and then left.

Hinata wasn't the only one who was captured by a smile.

Sasuke couldn't leave Hinata, not after that smile she gave right before said 'Thank you' and then pass out.

What was that this girl had inside that attracted people? What was that this girl had, that kept her so strong even when she was in pain? What was that this girl was thinking all the time?

Sasuke never questioned himself about these things, but it was impossible not to ask this if that was towards Hinata… She was different.

Her eyes, her look, her features, her smile, her voice, her words, her sounds… They all were different from the things that other girls had. That's why Sasuke acted differently towards this girl.

There was only one question for both of them… Will they ever see each other smile like that once again?


	5. Missing ch5

_What's written in __**-...- **__means a person talking._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So __**I APOLOGIZE **__about it… _

_**Please**__ don't get angry about it..!_

SasuHina. Encounter: Missing. Ch5.

A week passed since Hinata got attacked. It was nice from Sasuke once a day to send her a text and find out did she need anything and how did she felt, but Hinata always avoided to have long texts and any help from him.

She didn't forget even for a second what was Sasuke's goal. Every time he send her a text, every time she saw him, heard him, remembered about him, thought about him, she always mentioned what was his goal… Even if it didn't helped her a lot.

Hinata was interested in him. Not that she liked Sasuke, no, but she was interested in his story, in his life and thoughts. Hinata couldn't really understand and guess what happened in his head. And Hinata was sure that everything he did was due his goal so she stayed away. She tried to stay away.

When Hinata was preparing breakfast in the morning, it was Monday, someone knocked on the door. Who could it be? It was only 7 AM.

Hinata opened doors and smiled at the person, smile appeared inadvertently. Hinata wasn't supposed to smile so welcoming towards this person.

-I was sure you will still be in bed and have a deep sleep. – Sasuke said and looked at Hinata carefully.

-I was just preparing breakfast. – Hinata said, still lisping as her tongue wasn't healed fully.

Hinata let Sasuke in and headed to the kitchen.

They ate breakfast not speaking to each other, then Hinata looked at the clock.

-Are you skipping school today? – She asked as she only just now noticed that Sasuke wasn't wearing school uniform. –Yes. It's boring when you're not there. – Sasuke said, smiling at Hinata as if he really meant that.

Gosh! Hinata almost believed him. –So what are you going to do today? – She asked and got up to wash the dishes.

-I was thinking to spend some time with you as I missed you and then, later, head to some castings on modeling for some new products. – Sasuke said and got up to help Hinata.

Maybe this would feel a lot better if Hinata didn't knew his goal, maybe she wouldn't try to suppress how grateful she is that Sasuke came as Hinata was already dying from boring.

Dishes where done, they sat on couch, watching TV. Hinata specially took a place further from Sasuke, but soon he came over to Hinata's side and sat down beside her, putting his hand around Hinata's shoulders and warming her body up.

Not that Hinata was cold, no, she just felt really lonely and somehow Sasuke always was right there when she needed someone.

-Usually when I see my fan-girls attacking other girl who I am interested in, I just pass by, but I couldn't just pass by when I saw you. – Suddenly Sasuke said and sighed. Hinata kept quiet, ignoring how warm Sasuke's body felt.

Hinata knew it was for the best to keep quiet and just continue to watch TV as Sasuke wasn't serious anyway… But did he really lie about these things?

No, it was true that Sasuke always passed by as it wasn't his business, but he couldn't pass by when saw Hinata.

His excuse was because Hinata was a model and she couldn't damage her face. He would feel guilty if Hinata would have hurt her face badly. That was his excuse…

-Listen, Sasuke, I can understand all the desire for sex and stuff, but I can't really understand why you want to hurt girls so badly? – Hinata finally spoke when they were quiet for an hour already.

She turned her head when Sasuke kept quiet. His head was on Hinata's shoulder, his eyes closed, his mouth half-open, letting out a quiet and cute snore.

Hinata could understand why girls wanted him so badly, but she still wasn't attracted to him because of his personality… It was still more important for her than the look of the guy.

Four hours later, when Sasuke finally was awake, Hinata placed a meal in front of him. She was a great cook.

-Why do you live all alone? – Sasuke asked. It was the first time when he spoke since he woke up.

-Because it's easier to work as then I don't have to give reports to my father where, when and why I am. – Hinata smiled and started to eat. –And because I have a difficult relationship with my father. – Hinata added as if it was something not important… Even if that was the main reason.

-At least you have a family. – Sasuke mumbled and sighed. He looked down on his food and decided to eat.

What was that! Did Sasuke just a moment ago told something about himself? Did he just open up a bit? Did he miss his family!

-Do you miss your family? – Hinata asked, she risked asking something so personal about Sasuke. And Hinata didn't wait for the answer anyway as it was already clearly seen that he miss them. Anyone would miss their family.

-That doesn't concern you. – Sasuke mumbled and Hinata smiled. She missed her dead mother too, she knew how it was.

-Sorry. – Hinata whispered, a smile heard in her voice. Sasuke still was a person with feelings even if he avoided to show them.

Sasuke left only after two hours. All this time they talked about work, about the chance to make new project as it brought really good earning and increased their popularity.

-When you will be back in school? – Sasuke asked before he left. –I don't know. Maybe next week, maybe after few days. I need to go to doctor and then I will know. – Hinata said, standing in doors and looking at Sasuke.

-I hope you're back soon, I really miss you. – Sasuke said and smiled, his smile was perfect, but it was clearly fake… At least that's what Hinata wanted to believe in.

Sasuke leaned closer, placing his hand on Hinata cheek, then pulling her closer and kissed her. Hinata stopped breathing, why he always did something like this?

Not that Hinata hated these kinds of things, no, but she didn't want to do it with Sasuke as he was just playing and Hinata might have fall for him because he was the exact opposite of how Hinata was.

-Okay, bye. I will call you later. – Sasuke said and then left.

Hinata closed the doors and touched her lips… Why this time she enjoyed his kiss? What changed from the last time!

Right, Sasuke was nice, he opened up a little bit and talked with Hinata instead of attacking her.

This was so wrong and so dangerous.

When it was 11PM, Hinata's phone filled the room with slow and pleasant melody. Sasuke actually did call, even if Hinata wasn't sure will he.

-Yes. – Hinata said when picked up the phone. –Hey… You're voice is even more beautiful on the phone than I thought. – Sasuke said and Hinata blushed. She was glad that Sasuke couldn't see it.

-So, what did you do after I left? – Asked Sasuke, Hinata crawled in her bed and closed her eyes. The room was dark and somehow it made the talk intimated.

-Nothing much. The doctor came over… He said I still need to stay home this week. – Hinata mumbled enjoying the quiet breathing coming from other side of the phone.

-That's saddening. – Sasuke answered. His deep, calm and manly voice made Hinata shiver from the enjoyable sound. Especially when he said something so sweet, even if those words where lies.

-Why? – Asked Hinata. She was interested what will he lie this time. –Because I will not be able to watch you while I sit in those boring lessons. I will not be able to watch your every move, I will not be able to tease you. I will not be able to capture your every move, expression, sounds… I will miss you. – Sasuke answered and Hinata let out a sad laugh.

Somehow Hinata wished for these words to be true, but she wasn't idiot to believe them.

-It's only for a week. – Hinata mumbled in return. –And you're not going to miss me at all? – Sasuke asked; sarcasm and smile heard in his voice.

Hinata unintentionally smiled. –Should I? – She asked, Hinata had to suppress the laugh. Of course in some ways Hinata missed him and might miss him, but it wasn't something important. Hinata missed him only because she felt kind of lonely.

-I bet you should. – Sasuke answered, now he sounded a bit angry, yet playful. Hinata sighed, this wasn't going to end well and Hinata knew that.

Was missing someone, who you don't really like, normal? Was missing people at all was normal? Hinata was better with a thought that she felt just lonely and that was the reason for missing Sasuke.


	6. Glasses ch6

_What's written in __**-...- **__means a person talking._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So __**I APOLOGIZE **__about it… _

_**Please**__ don't get angry about it..!_

SasuHina. Encounter: Glasses. Ch6.

It was Friday, 10 AM. Hinata was lying in her bed and thinking about nothing more but Sasuke's voice… It was the only thing that kept her from being all alone. Sasuke called her every night and they talked… More or less.

The knock on the door surprised Hinata and she headed to open the doors.

-Hello. – Sasuke said and smiled at the girl who still was wearing her night suit.

-Oh, hey… - Hinata answered and let Sasuke in. –Will you eat breakfast with me? – Asked Hinata as she headed to the kitchen.

-Yeah, why not. – Answered Sasuke and sat down.

When Hinata placed breakfast in front of Sasuke, he stopped her.

-What is it? – Asked Hinata, a light smile on her face. It was strange that even if Sasuke called her every night, she still felt very far away from him…. But Hinata already knew that Sasuke could capture her heart even if everything he did was an act.

-Here. – Sasuke said and handed Hinata glasses that he broke the time when he found out who Hinata was.

-Hm… You didn't have to buy new glasses! I already brought new… But thank you. – Hinata said and smiled. She took the glasses and headed to her seat.

-Why do you think that I bought new glasses? – Asked Sasuke, they started to eat breakfast.

-Those glasses you crashed to the point where they couldn't be able to repair. And these glasses are little bit different. – Hinata smiled and placed glasses on the table.

When the breakfast was done, Sasuke took care after the dishes even if Hinata was arguing with him about this. In the end she gave up.

-Sasuke, please stop calling me. – Hinata suddenly said when they were sitting in living-room. Why would she all of a sudden say something like this? Cause, she never forgot about his goal and it got scary as Hinata really did start to like him.

-Why should I? – Asked Sasuke, he sounded annoyed and a bit angry. –Because it's disturbing. As well as your sudden visits and attention. – Hinata answered and looked at Sasuke's angry face.

-I already told you before that I don't want to have any kind of communication with you. – Hinata said and sighed. It really was better to end everything here and now as Hinata didn't want to suffer heartbreak later.

-I am not going to repeat myself! I told you that I will make you fall and if you don't want to accept it while I am good, then I guess I will get evil. – Sasuke said, his voice angry and annoyed. As soon as this was said, Sasuke stood up and left Hinata alone in this empty and cold house.

What was Hinata thinking about when said things like that! What was Hinata thinking about when accepted his kindness and attention! What was Hinata thinking about when let her heart wish for him when she knew what was his goal!

Now she was sure that she will suffer a lot.

Monday, this was the first day after Hinata got attacked that she went to school. She noticed that Sasuke already was in school, much earlier that usually.

Hinata headed to the classroom when she noticed Sasuke standing and talking to some guys. She was glad that those weren't girls. Hinata ignored him, why would she greet him anyway.

-Hey, Hinata! – Hinata froze when heard Sasuke's voice. She turned to his side, her eyes enchained to the ground, her hands behind her back, her hair picked up. The usual view that Sasuke already got sick from. Why did he hide the fact that actually she was very beautiful!

-I need to talk to you! – Sasuke said and Hinata sighed. –Excuse me, but I still have other things to do. – Hinata replied. The guys with who Sasuke was were surprised… Was there even a girl who could answer something like this to Sasuke!

-Maybe I should call you Him… - But Hinata interrupted Sasuke. –Okay! Let's talk! – Hinata yelled quietly and Sasuke smirked.

They headed to the empty classroom.

When Hinata closed doors behind her, Sasuke pushed her against them and leaned closer. This time the classroom was bright, he could easily see Hinata's blush and surprise.

-Why don't you have the glassed that I gave you, but still wear these one? – Asked Sasuke, his warm breath playing on Hinata's face. –I said, I don't want to communicate with you… Those glasses would remind of you all the time. – Hinata answered, her eyes turned to the side.

Sasuke pulled of her glasses and throw them away. His hand slide in Hinata's hair, pulling her closer for a kiss. It took only few seconds when her hair was messed up and soon they already covered her shoulders.

When Sasuke broke the kiss, Hinata gasped. –Why are you doing this? – She asked, the hot feeling of his lips made her body shiver again. Her knees were shaking.

-Because I want to. – Sasuke answered and smiled at her. The smile was so sly and sexy… Hinata had to enchain her look to the ground again, even if Sasuke already knew who she was.

-I broke your glasses again… Now you don't have any other choice than to wear the ones that I gave you last Friday. – Sasuke touched Hinata's face and was about to leave.

Hinata moved to give him his way, but she tripped over something and in the end fell on Sasuke. Hinata's hands unintentionally wrapped around Sasuke's waist, her face burning up from the shame.

Sasuke had a light blush on his face too, when felt Hinata's breasts pressing against his already turned up body. The situation worse made the fact, that Sasuke had his legs open, Hinata in-between them, lightly rubbing against his possession…

Of course it took some time for Hinata to realize what was happening. As soon as she realized it, she pushed herself away from Sasuke.

-Sorry. – Hinata mumbled and turned away. Sasuke got up, not really angry or anything… He always noticed that Hinata was a bit clumsy.

-Get up. – Sasuke said, when stood there for a moment and looked at Hinata. –Huh? – Mumbled Hinata and looked up at Sasuke's indifferent face.

-Your leg looks swollen and your knee is bleeding. I will take you to the nurse office. – Sasuke said and Hinata shake her head. –No need to, I will do it on my own. – Hinata said, a warm smile on her face. Sasuke couldn't stand when Hinata always wanted to act all so strong when actually wasn't this strong at all.

Sasuke picked her up in his hands and Hinata let out a scream. –What… What are you doing! – She asked and Sasuke sighed. –I said I will take you to the nurse office. – Sasuke said and headed out from the classroom.

If only you knew how happy Hinata was that class already started and there were no people in corridors.

She felt her heart beating rapidly. The only wish Hinata had at the moment – She wished Sasuke wouldn't notice how hard her heart was beating, how hot her body got, how much she tried to stay calm.

-Do you have a fever too? – Asked Sasuke when they got to nurse office. –No. – Hinata answered as they entered it.

Nurse was a young and beautiful woman. This was the first time Hinata was here and she hoped it would be the last one.

-Oh, Sasuke, did another of your fan-girl group pushed down from stairs someone? – Asked the nurse. Hinata hated how familiar she acted towards a student as it was not allowed. –Just treat her wounds. – Answered Sasuke and sighed.

Sasuke placed Hinata on bed and the nurse did her things. –Looks like you have a slight fever so sleep a little bit. – Nurse said and Hinata nodded.

It was easier to pretend that she was a sleep right away and ignore when nurse was asking something.

-Did you do her until she wasn't able to walk and then she fell down the stairs? – The nurse asked and Hinata blushed. Was a nurse supposed to talk this way!

-What does that even has to do with you? – Sasuke asked annoyed. –Maybe you want to have some fun? – Nurse continued as if Sasuke didn't show her of just a moment ago. –No. – Sasuke answered and nurse sighed. –I miss the things we did. – Nurse mumbled and Hinata almost let out a sound at this sentence, but she was able to mute it.

The things that came to her mind, made her mad. This was so sick, to want only sex from a person… Now Hinata could at least little bit understand why Sasuke was like that.

It was 10 PM. Hinata was lying in her bed, looked at the glasses that Sasuke gave her…

After an hour that Hinata spend in the nurse office, she headed home with the TAXI as her leg was actually badly swollen, but she still was going to go to school tomorrow.

The glasses that Sasuke gave her… She really didn't want to wear them as they would remind of Sasuke all the time… It was bad.

She opened them and noticed a intaglio… It said:

'I love you. Sasuke.'

Those words where beautifully written, probably it was Sasuke's handwriting… And it was capturing. The words that brought only pain and lies behind them, warmed Hinata up the way nothing have before.

Will Hinata really be able to escape from his capturing character? Will Hinata be able to not let him enter her heart even more? Will Hinata be able to stop thinking about him? Who knew the answer… No one, but she had to do those things.


	7. Comfort ch7

_What's written in __**-...- **__means a person talking._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So __**I APOLOGIZE **__about it… _

_**Please**__ don't get angry about it..!_

SasuHina. Encounter: Comfort. Ch7.

Hinata regretted that she was in school. Why? Sasuke was smirking at her whenever he had a chance, probably because she was wearing the glasses that he bought… And every time he looked at Hinata and smirked, she blushed, remembering the intaglio on the glasses.

Other reason was, they had a new student.

Hinata's heart stopped when she saw the guy who entered the class. Hinata knew that he will come back, sooner or later she knew that she will have to meet him again and suffer the things she suffered in the past…

But Hinata wasn't ready, not yet… It's been only two to three years since the guy left with his home teacher…

-Hey! It's been a while! I am Uzumaki Naruto! – The guy yelled while he stood in front of the class.

Uzumaki Naruto… He was the guy who Hinata dated… He was Hinata's first guy with who she was so open, but then he told her that he will leave to study aboard with his home teacher Jiraija… Hinata was broken… That's when she started to work as a model to forget about him and to have no time to think about him…

Sasuke looked at Hinata… She was pale… Pale and scared… The scar in Hinata's heart still wasn't fully recovered. Sasuke knew that Hinata was going to cry.

He stood up and went over to Hinata's side. –Let's leave. – Sasuke mumbled and looked at the teacher.

-Sorry, but she doesn't look really good, I will escort her home. – Sasuke said and helped Hinata to pack her things. Then he took his bag, Hinata's bag and took Hinata's hand.

She was thankful that Sasuke helped her. She was thankful that Sasuke was holding her hand and helped her…

The warm hand, which made Hinata's body calmer, was the best that could help her at the moment and that was why Hinata was scared… She definitely could fall for Sasuke and then she would suffer even more than she suffered when Naruto left.

-What happened there? – Asked Sasuke, when they finally was at Hinata's place. Hinata gulped and headed to the kitchen to prepare a calming tea for herself. Sasuke followed.

-Naruto was the first guy who I dated… We went out for a year or so, then he on his own decided to go to study overseas and so we broke up. – Hinata said while waited for water to warm up.

-But you could still stay together even if he studied overseas. You could visit each other on the breaks from school. – Sasuke answered and Hinata sighed. She thought the same way, but…

-He never really loved me so our break up was awaited from the very beginning. I was surprised myself that we were together for so long. – Hinata sighed again. Yes, she still wasn't call enough to speak about him.

-So why did he dated you if he didn't love you? – Sasuke looked at Hinata, who nervously filled her cup of tea.

-I liked him for years, then I confessed. He liked other girl with who he couldn't at that moment be together so he gave me a try. – Hinata sat down and looked at Sasuke. She could guess what the next question could be.

-Isn't it wrong to date someone if you like someone else at the same moment? – Sasuke asked and grimaced. Hinata looked away from his affecting face.

-You shouldn't be the one who says something like this, Sasuke! You sleep around with whoever you want, not really caring do you like them! – Hinata angrily answered and Sasuke took her hand.

-At least I honestly tell them that I don't like them and will not date them! – Sasuke got angry too! Why was he so annoyed by thought that Hinata was dating Naruto! Even more, why was he so mad about the fact that he hurt Hinata!

-He told me that he likes someone else, but that he can't be with her! I was the one who told that I will be okay with it! I was the one who brought all this suffering over myself! – Hinata yelled back… Why was she protecting Naruto!

That was true… Hinata herself told Naruto, that it was okay… She hoped that Naruto will fall for her, and he liked Hinata, just not much enough for him to want to stay a couple… Hinata knew what she brought over herself when asked Naruto to give her a chance… She already knew what pain and suffering she will have to bear with…

-That's just dumb… - Sasuke mumbled and Hinata sighed. –I was dumb back then, but now I am smarter and that's the reason why I will not let myself suffer this much again. – Hinata answered and pulled her hand out from Sasuke's grip.

-You think you will suffer because of me? – Asked Sasuke, there was a hint of smirk on his face. –I don't think… I know! – Hinata said and then Sasuke stood up.

He quickly went over to Hinata's side and hugged her from the back.

-You think this can comfort me? – Hinata whispered. Sasuke's hand slowly went under Hinata's school uniform, inside her bra and touched her breast.

Hinata let out a gasp. She liked the feeling of his hot hand on her nipple.

-I told you, I will make you say you love me. – Sasuke leaned closer and kissed Hinata's neck. The great feeling really comforted her, but she knew that after this only pain and suffering will come. Hinata was scared to have another that kind of scar in her heart.

Sasuke turned Hinata over and pressed his lips against Hinata's. Her breath was taken away again… It always happened when Sasuke was the one who kissed her, as well as the ground under the legs disappeared and made her weak.

Sasuke's tongue entered Hinata's mouth, the movement made her gasp again. Sasuke's hands wrapped around Hinata, one of his hands on her butt, other one in her hair. Hinata's hands crawled up on Sasuke's back, one of them continued its way to his soft, dark hair.

Sasuke was totally the exact opposite of Naruto, the exact opposite of the person Hinata liked for years. But maybe that was for the best!

Sasuke broke the kiss, it made Hinata yelp as this was the only thing that comforted her at the moment.

-Did you do something like this with Naruto? – Asked Sasuke, his body still hardly pressed against Hinata's, his hands still in the position they were before, his face close to Hinata's just inch away.

-Why are you asking this? – Hinata whispered, her hands loosened the grip on Sasuke's back and hair.

-Wasn't you the one who told that these kinds of things should be done only with the person you like? – Asked Sasuke, a playful smirk on his beautiful face. Hinata looked away.

-No, we didn't. He didn't like me to do these kinds of things. All we did was holding hands. – Hinata answered. Sasuke pulled her in to another kiss as soon as Hinata gave the answer… Why was he so happy to hear it!

It wouldn't take much for him to take Hinata to bed; he was hard, horny, ready to do everything he liked so much… And it wouldn't be anything much if this was any other girl… But Sasuke's goal wasn't to have sex with her… His goal was to make her fall for him.

Sasuke broke the kiss again. –That's it for today. – Sasuke mumbled and headed to the exit.

Hinata wasn't sure, did Sasuke do that to comfort her or because he really wanted, but she was thankful. This was another thing and reason why Hinata could fall for him…

Sasuke did this unintentionally, he didn't meant to comfort her, he didn't meant to do it on purpose, he didn't meant to do any of it, even to make her fall for him like this…

But really, this was something that made Hinata think about Sasuke twice, it made Hinata want more of him, it made Hinata want to stay beside him and fall for him.

Will Hinata's heart really be strong enough to fall for him and then take in all the suffering which will come after Sasuke will finish his game! Will Hinata be able to forget about the old suffering! She had to bear it all!


	8. Warmth ch8

_What's written in __**-...- **__means a person talking._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So __**I APOLOGIZE **__about it… _

_**Please**__ don't get angry about it..!_

SasuHina. Encounter: Warmth. Ch8.

-Uwaa... Naruto you have really changed! – One of Hinata's classmates said. Hinata believed it was Sakura.

-Ne-ne Sakura-Chan, did you miss me? – Asked Naruto, his voice was so loud and happy. Hinata sighed.

She missed him… She missed him very much, but since Sasuke started his game, Hinata not for a moment missed him even if she did had some thoughts about how was he doing.

-Hey, Hina-Chan, would we talk? – Hinata looked at the inspired guy with deep ocean blue eyes. His blonde, shiny hair swing in the air as he stopped beside Hinata's seat. Hinata nodded. There was no reason for her to disclaim him.

A month had passed since the day he returned to school. For a whole month Naruto acted as if he didn't had anything to do with her, yet now he wanted to talk… Maybe because soon it was a graduating ceremony?

They headed to the entrance, to the place where Sasuke once made her wet and horny. It always brought back memories of that day every time she passes here.

-Listen, I wanted to talk to you yesterday, but you weren't feeling well so I didn't had a chance… - Naruto said as he came closer.

-I thought a lot about our year long relationship… I was sad that it ended like that. I knew I had to do something to keep our relationship, but I didn't think about that back then. – Naruto awkwardly smiled.

Hinata felt her heart tightening, her eyes growing big, her breathing betting swallow. This was something that Hinata wanted back then… This was something that Hinata wished for a long time. But that was back then and this was now.

Hinata didn't think about Naruto anyway, she was over him. Hinata had someone else in her heart and she enjoyed the feeling of it.

As Hinata felt her eyes filling with tears, someone cowered her eyes.

-It's too late for this already, Naruto. Don't dare to come close to my girl. – Hinata heard a familiar voice. She would recognize this voice and the warm comforting hand on her eyes anywhere.

-What are you… - But Naruto didn't finish. Sasuke was holding Naruto by his school uniform collar and glaring at him.

-Don't dare to come close to my girl and hurt her more. – Sasuke repeated and Naruto looked away. He looked shocked and hurt, but Naruto didn't hesitate. Naruto knew that he was at the fault.

Naruto shook Sasuke's hand of and headed away…

Hinata was lucky that Sasuke entered school at the moment when she and Naruto headed to this spot, she was lucky that Sasuke was here… She was happy that he protected her… Hinata was happy that Sasuke called her his girl.

-Let's skip school. – Hinata mumbled as Sasuke escorted Naruto with his eyes. –I have my bag with me, let's skip school and go to your place. – Hinata repeated and touched Sasuke's strong and big back.

-Okay. – Sasuke mumbled and took Hinata's hand.

They walked slowly, Hinata never took her eyes away from the ground, Sasuke never said a word about anything. The quick glances from Sasuke's side to check out were Hinata okay, stayed unnoticed by her. The throbbing in Hinata's heart stayed unnoticed by Sasuke…

As they entered Sasuke's apartment, Hinata didn't bother to look around. She threw her bag away and pushed Sasuke against a wall. Her lips quickly found Sasuke's. He was at the first moment surprised… Really surprised, but he wasn't a fool, he knew to where this lead.

Sasuke grabbed her butt, roughly, but she enjoyed the feeling. He pushed his tongue inside of her mouth and Hinata instinctively started to rub her leg against Sasuke's dick which was becoming harder and harder with each moment.

Hinata's hands slipped in to Sasuke's hair, lightly pulling them as Sasuke's other hand slipped in to Hinata's panties which were already wet.

His two fingers easily slipped inside of Hinata as she broke the kiss. –Let's head to the bedroom. – Sasuke mumbled and picked Hinata up. He did it easily, with one hand as other one was still in between Hinata's legs.

As Sasuke throw Hinata on bed, Hinata pulled him on top of her by his shirt. He easily pulled down her shirt and smirked.

Man, her body was even better than Sasuke thought.

Soon Hinata's bra was off too, she was embarrassed, but she didn't care much… She just wanted Sasuke and that was all.

He for sure knew how to make girl wet, Hinata was dripping wet and she knew that it wasn't even the half that Sasuke could do.

Hinata's uniform was fully off, so was Sasuke's. All Hinata could do, was think about Sasuke's tongue on her pussy. The hot feeling of his tongue and saliva made her insane. The only Hinata did, she moaned loudly and ruffle Sasuke's bed sheets.

When Sasuke another time pushed his fingers inside of Hinata, this time tree of them, Hinata pulled Sasuke's head up and made him look at her.

Her eyes were wide open in despair, her mouth half open, saliva dripping out of it, her legs wide open for Sasuke.

-Please, fuck me… - Hinata's voice was weak, so seductive and cute, it made Sasuke impossibly hard, harder than he ever was.

-You're still a virgin; I don't want to hurt you. – Sasuke said and leaned to kiss her. –I am going to be okay. – Hinata replied and pulled Sasuke closer.

Sasuke couldn't hold himself anymore, he slowly went inside of Hinata and the moments of real pleasure started.

Hinata got out of bed when her breathing was finally back to normal. The hour they spend here, was the best hour Hinata was in life. She knew that she will never forget it… And now she prepared herself for the pain that was awaited.

-I suppose, now you are going to leave me alone. – Hinata said before she left Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke even couldn't say anything as she was out from there.

Hinata sighed as she entered the classroom. Was it from a relief or from a disappointment that Sasuke wasn't here, was still under the question.

As there was Naruto, Hinata didn't wish to stay in the classroom, she headed to the bathroom, taking the path that Sasuke wouldn't take. It was a totally different way to go to classroom than he usually did.

When Hinata headed out from the bathroom, she bumped in to someone. This already happened once, that time it was already dark outside.

-Why were you in the bathroom that girls usually don't use? – Sasuke asked as he pulled Hinata up. –Why are you here when this is the longest way to the classroom? – Asked Hinata, her voice louder than she usually speak in school.

As Sasuke heard someone coming, he pushed Hinata inside the bathroom and bumped in to the wall. He was close, too close and Hinata looked away.

Sasuke turned her head and kissed her. Hinata pushed him away.

-What are you doing! – She yelled. It wasn't too loud, still, Sasuke was surprised that Hinata actually could speak like this when she wasn't in her Hime role.

-I am kissing you. – Sasuke smirked. –Why! I thought after we will do it, you will leave me alone! – Hinata looked at him angrily, no matter how much she wanted to glare at him, it only looked cute for Sasuke.

-I did have a goal to fuck you, but I still have another goal… I told you I will make you all and make you say you love me. – Sasuke leaned closer and Hinata let out a 'tsc'.

-As if that's going to happen. – She mumbled and got free from Sasuke's grip. She was gone, faster than Sasuke thought she would have been.

It was a huge risk for Sasuke to be this close to Hinata. He gave away too much warmth, Hinata felt hot, remembered last days experience, got embarrassed and made Hinata's heard beat rapidly.

That was it, Hinata was addicted to the warmth that Sasuke had, she was addicted to the feeling of him being next to her, she was Sasuke addict… But there was no way she could tell him, that would ruin everything. At least this way Sasuke still was beside her.


	9. I Love You ch9

_What's written in __**-...- **__means a person talking._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So __**I APOLOGIZE **__about it… _

_**Please**__ don't get angry about it..!_

SasuHina. Encounter: I Love You. Ch9.

Today was the day when they had graduating ceremony. It was 8 AM and Hinata was about to head to school when someone knocked on the door. Hinata already could guess who it was.

-Good morning Hime. – Sasuke leaned and pressed his lips on Hinata's cheek. He always came since the day Hinata slept with him.

Hinata sighed and headed out without greeting Sasuke.

She couldn't let Sasuke know that her heart was beating for Sasuke, that she waited every morning for his lips on her cheek, for his warm greeting… That was something that Hinata had to hide.

-You're cold this morning as well. When will you finally give up and fall for me! – Sasuke cached up on Hinata. Hinata glanced up on Sasuke and sighed again.

If only Sasuke knew how Hinata actually felt! If only Sasuke could guess it and keep her for life!

-I already told you, as if that's going to happen! – But Hinata's heart was beating rapidly and Hinata was glad that Sasuke couldn't hear that.

They separated when entered school. Hinata thanked Sasuke for it, as for others it would be too obvious that Hinata liked him. She didn't want others to understand it sooner than it did Sasuke.

The graduating ceremony started.

There were a lot of students who graduated. Each of them got flowers from the crushes or from someone who admired them…

But Sasuke was different… Sasuke got flowers from most of the students. There were thousands of them. Even some of the teachers gave flowers to Sasuke.

Hinata for a long time thought, should she get flowers for Sasuke, but in the end she decided to not, because that would be awkward and probably bring a lot of unwanted attention for Hinata.

-Hyuuga Hinata. – Hinata stood up when principal said her name. She slowly got up on stage, trying not to fall and trying to forget about the huge crowd in front of her.

As soon as she got on stage, her eyes enchained with the ground, her hands intentionally found their comfortable way behind her back, her lips made a light smile.

-As you finished school with excellence, you get a present from school and gold diploma. You are the only student in our school this year, which finished so well! – Principal lightly hugged her and Hinata smiled wider. Another reason why she got unwanted attention.

That's true; Sasuke got a silver diploma because his grades were little bit lower than Hinata had, even if Hinata never really studied, it happened on its own, that Hinata got really good grades.

Principal gave Hinata a white flower and Hinata was ready to head to her seat as she was sure that no one else would give her flowers. That was obvious as the only persons she knew well, was Sasuke, Naruto, principal and some teachers.

-Wait. – She heard a quiet voice when made a first step on the stairs. Hinata stopped and looked at the speaker.

Sasuke stood next to her with bunch of white roses. Hinata blushed and Sasuke smiled. –We have something we will have to celebrate later. – Sasuke handed flowers to Hinata and kissed her on the cheek.

Hinata hold her breath for a moment to enjoy this situation. She really wanted thing like this to happen, she was really happy!

Followed unpleasant screams of jealousy. Sasuke pulled Hinata closer by her head and looked at the crowd.

-I am sorry everyone, but my heart belongs only to this princes. – Sasuke mumbled and kissed Hinata again. Hinata was blushing deep red, her heart was about to leave her chest. Hinata really did fell for Sasuke and she definitely could say she loved him.

Hinata pushed Sasuke lightly away and headed to her seat, that was all she could do to avoid more attention. On her way, Naruto stood up and gave Hinata read rose.

-Sorry. – He mumbled and then kissed Hinata's forehead. What was wrong with the two of them!

Why Naruto had to do something like this in front of everyone! Why Sasuke did something like this! Hinata hated how much attention they attracted! She was at her limit of running away from the ceremony.

-Hey! I said don't touch her! – Sasuke so graciously and sexy jumped of the stage and glared at Naruto. –I never heard Hinata saying that she belongs to you! – Naruto hissed back, he looked mad.

-I told you she is mine, don't come near her! – Sasuke made a step closer and leaned towards Naruto with a grimaced face.

-Stop it! You two are acting like total idiots. – Hinata throw a lap of flowers on two guys and turned to leave. That was it for today, she had enough.

This was too much! Hinata never wanted any of this attention! Naruto should have done something like this earlier, when Hinata still wasn't hurt so badly! Then Hinata would have been happily together with Naruto!

But no! Not now! Now Hinata's head was full of Sasuke, her heart was beating for him! Her body was longing for Sasuke's warmth! Hinata felt as if she was born for him! This was definitely too much!

Hinata walked out of school, slowly but confidentially. This was it… The day when Hinata finally was going to reveal her secret about being Hime, the day when Hinata was going to let everyone know who she was.

For a long time Hinata thought about it. She decided to tell everyone about her other identity after she will graduate as then there will be only job and no one will long for her attention like everyone longed for Sasuke's…

The same thing she decided about her feelings. Hinata decided that she will tell Sasuke about her feelings as soon as she will have the chance, will it be after another project at work together or party.

When she will get the chance, she will tell Sasuke about her feelings, even if it will break her heart and make her suffer, she wanted to let him know, that he had won his game. He reached his two goals and now could leave Hinata alone.

-Hey, stop Hinata! – Hinata heard Sasuke's voice. She didn't stop. This was not the place for Hinata to talk to him. This was too dangerous as Hinata could confess unintentionally.

-Hey! Should I call you the other name! – Sasuke was smart, this wasn't the first time he used exactions to make Hinata listen or stop.

Hinata didn't stop, she wanted to stop as Sasuke's voice seemed so close and so welcoming. He sounded so concentrated… Hinata still continued her way as anyway she decided to reveal her secret and there was no reason to stop… Other than the reason that she loved him.

-Hime, stop! – Sasuke yelled louder. Everyone turned when they heard Sasuke saying Hime. Hinata slowed down, but didn't stop.

Sasuke finally cached up on her. –Stop already! – Sasuke said and Hinata glanced at Sasuke. –There is no need to talk to me anymore! – Hinata answered and started to walk faster.

Sasuke stopped Hinata by her hand in front of the gate.

-I want to and I will talk to you! – Sasuke said, his voice angry. She annoyed him again.

–That's enough! The theatre you both made inside was too much! I didn't mind if you played your game, but you did too much this time! You went over the edge! If you like to play with people so much, go find someone else as I lost this game already! – Hinata yelled at Sasuke.

She was angry and mad. Hinata was mad more at herself than Sasuke, as she lost the game that Sasuke liked to play and was about to say something that could ruin everything and make her suffer for years!

-What do you mean? – Asked Sasuke and looked inside Hinata's deep and capturing eyes. It was already obvious by the look she had, that she was in love with the person who stood right in front of her.

-I lost… I lost the game! You got both your goals, you had me and you made me fall! – Hinata turned away. It was shameful for Hinata to admit that Sasuke's plan worked.

-I love you! I fell for you! You got me! – Hinata yelled out loud, only later realizing that everyone was listening.

-Really? – Asked Sasuke and turned Hinata back to face him. –Yes, I love you! – She yelled again.

Hinata knew, this will change everything…

-Dummy, you should have told me earlier! – Sasuke said with a smile on his face and pulled Hinata in to a hug. –I love you too. – He said and kissed Hinata.

Hinata couldn't understand… Was it a lie or she was dreaming! Hinata couldn't admit that Sasuke actually could fall for her!

-You're lying… - Hinata mumbled and her eyes filled with tears. It was silly to cry at the moment like this. –I am not, I love you. – Sasuke said and kissed again.

Sasuke's hand unintentionally found her hair and pulled out the beautiful hair band that was holding them up, then he took of her glasses.

-Please, from now on stop hiding your true self. – He smiled at Hinata and touched her face. –But this beautiful side of yours you can show only to me. – Sasuke picked her up and Hinata giggled.

-I love you! – She said and finally her heart was at peace.

This was the end of her secret… From now on Hinata could openly say that she loved Sasuke. Hinata already prepared herself for different difficulties, but she knew that together with the one she loved it would be easier and she could finally be happy.

THE END.


End file.
